


The Pen is Mightier Than the Tool Chest

by MJ (mjr91)



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Adipose, Humor, M/M, Miss Foster, Sonic Screwdriver, Torchwood - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform, sonic pen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjr91/pseuds/MJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It repairs computers, medical equipment, and coffee machines -- and it even writes well.  Ianto has Miss Foster's sonic pen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pen is Mightier Than the Tool Chest

"How does he do it?" Owen marveled. "Nobody said Ianto was a technical genius when he came on board. I mean, sure, no surprise he can fix the coffee machine. Or the computers, Tosh. But the medical equipment? I needed to do a sonogram this morning and the bloody thing was down. Ianto goes in there, no tools, and five minutes later he tells me it's up and running. What does he do, name them, pet them like kittens, and feed them catnip?"

Tosh shrugged. "I really haven't a clue. I've noticed it, too – who'd have thought Torchwood One gave their archivists engineering training? I suppose it's helpful with all the alien artifacts, but still… Ianto jokes that Jack hired him for his looks, but I think it was because he really does know everything."

Ianto ignored the discussion as he crossed the floor of the Hub, determined to fix the coffee machine once again, since Owen had apparently attempted to square off with it while Ianto had been upstairs at the tourist agency. Even his lover had given up on attempting to destroy the world through espresso pulling, but Owen was still a clear and present danger to the caffeine needs of a great nation. He patted his jacket idly, checking that his ever-handy repair tool was safely stowed in the inside breast pocket where it belonged.

It would have been sheer hell to archive the thing, so he'd never bothered to do it – he'd had no idea what to call it at one time. Not until recently had he a clue as to the actual uses for a gadget like this, and now it was far too handy for him to archive. Even a Swiss army knife was less useful. And at times like this, it was even more wonderful and amazing than even Jack's most recently invented sexual position. (Jack did come up with rather a lot of newly invented sexual positions. Most of them were not only creative but physically possible to perform. The others could destroy coffee machines just by Jack's thinking about them.)

"Thanks, Doctor," he said to himself, staring at the machine before extracting his device and pressing it to the metal housing. "Wonderful thing, technology." A moment later, it was recapped, and he ran his finger over the engraving in the metal… whoever the Arielle Foster named on it was, the thing was truly a fine piece of craftsmanship. It repaired the coffee machine, fixed the generator, did a particularly nice piece of work on the computer mainframe… and it even wrote well enough for him to hand it to Jack to sign paperwork. "Nothing like a nice sonic pen, is there?"


End file.
